vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Goofy (Kingdom Hearts)
|-|KHIII= |-|KHII= |-|KHI= |-|Royal Knight= |-|Disney Outfit= Summary Goofy is the Captain of the Royal Knights of King Mickey's court. He's an easy-going and somewhat slow-witted foil to his constant companion, Donald Duck, the Royal Magician. They meet Sora not long after the Destiny Islands are swallowed up by Darkness. With the young Keyblade Wielder as their only lead in their quest to discover the King's whereabouts, Goofy teams up with Sora and helps him along in his journey, becoming one of his closest friends in the process. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C | Possibly 3-A Name: Goofy Origin: Kingdom Hearts Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Dog, Captain of the Royal Knights of King Mickey's court Powers and Abilities: |-|Powers and Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Underwater Breathing, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Resurrection (Can resurrect allies), Is able to hold on in a fight after taking massive damage or being comboed via Second Chance and Once More, Expert Shield Wielder, Healing (Can also transfer his mana to give it to another person or sacrifice it to restore all of the teams health), Flight (Via Superglide), Summoning (Can summon his main weapon), Immortality Negation (Types 5, Can destroy the skeletal forms of the piratesdespite being neither alive nor dead), Nonexistent Physiology Existence Erasure (Can cause Nobodies to fade from existence, which have Nonexistent Physiology), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Nobodies, which have Nonexistent Physiology) |-|Resistances=Existence Erasure (Can take hits from Heartless), Absorption, Death Manipulation (Unaffected by Heartless, which passively kill and absorb things around them), Data Manipulation (Ansem The Wise stated that the "heart" cannot be contained by data, and that the process itself would be incalculable), Possession (Unaffected by the Marionettes who possess toys, despite himself being a toy at that time), Curse Manipulation, Law Manipulation (Due to not being apart of the worlds he travels in, Goofy is unaffected by the laws of those worlds, such as when the curse medallion did nothing to him, Sora, and Donald, despite the latter being greedy.), Sealing (Can break out of Zexion's attempt to seal him inside of a book), Time Stop (Can move inside of the Realm of Darkness), Darkness Manipulation, Corruption, Madness Manipulation (Type 3), Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, and Willpower Manipulation (The Realm of Darkness has been stated to eradicate existence itself within it, and anyone who's traveled there have never returned, Ansem the Wise by being in the Realm of Darkness was losing his sense of self and memories, having to give into his hatred to survive, Aqua not long after being in the Realm of Darkness lost the will to continue, and needed to stay true to her friends to fight it) Attack Potency: At least Large Star level (He has consistently fought by Sora's side in many battles with enemies that can fight on par with him such as Pete, Maleficent, and even against several members of Organization Xlll. Was present alongside Sora and Donald in the battle against Ansem. Was also present alongside the former two and Beast in a fight against Xemnas in KH1:FM) | Possibly Universe level (Aided Sora and Donald in defeating Xehanort who had the power of the Complete X-Blade) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Able to keep up with Sora) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class | Possibly Universal Durability: At least Large Star level (Can survive attacks from the likes of Pete, Maleficent, several members of Organization Xlll, etc) | Possibly Universe level Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range normally. Tens of meters if he throws his shield. Standard Equipment: The Knight's Shield, his main weapon Intelligence: Goofy, despite his name and reputation, is surprisingly perceptive and intelligent, deducing Mulan's gender when it had eluded both Sora and Donald and placing his trust in Pluto while searching for Sora when Donald blew the dog off. He also displays greater common sense and holds his composure together more easily than his compatriots, urging them to look before they leap when they pounced upon Mushu. Despite this, he is rather clumsy and often gets into bad situations due to stumbling or pressing the wrong button at the wrong time. Weaknesses: Most of his abilities are geared towards supporting his allies rather than direct fighting. Is somewhat of a pacifist and prefers the peaceful solution to a problem rather than engaging in combat. Does not have much to go by other than physical combat via his shield. One of his limit attacks requires Sora to be with him to use in battle. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Rocket:' Goofy leaps at an airborne enemy and attacks with his shield. *'Charge:' Goofy charges his attack and unleashes it by bashing his shield at the target. *'Tornado:' Uses a spinning attack that inflicts multiple hits at the enemy. *'Goofy Bash:' Throws his shield as a projectile that hits a target from afar. *'Goofy Turbo:' Goofy rides on his shield and proceeds to slide across the field while dealing damage to enemies. *'MP Gift:' Transfers his mana to another person or teammate. *'Evolution:' In exchange for sacrificing all his mana, Goofy can restore all of the health of the team back up. *'Tornado Fusion:' One of Goofy's limit attacks, where he and Sora attack enemies by spinning rapidly. *'Teamwork:' Another of Goofy's limit attacks. He and Sora first start by throwing their weapons at the enemies, then the attack ends with Sora shooting him like a rocket. In 358/2 days, Goofy is shown being able to propel himself without Sora's aid. Here he shoots at short distances around the field, dealing heavy damage to enemies that get in his way. Key: Up to Dream Drop Distance | Kingdom Hearts III Note: Not to be confused with his canon, mainstream counterpart. Appearances Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dogs Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Square Enix Category:Disney Category:Shield Users Category:Healers Category:Heroes Category:Knights Category:Weapon Masters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Flight Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Summoners